Desperate Measures
by WestmeetsEaston
Summary: Rachel is a week overdue and has tried everything to get her labour started. Everything except for one thing. She's been too tired to even think about it but desperate times call for desperate measures. Future Finchel. One-shot.


**A/N: Thanks to all my girls on Tumblr for encouraging my writing and thank you to everyone who reads/reviews/alerts and subscribes to my stories. I read each and every one and I really appreciate it. **

**This story was inspired by an episode of Friends. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Friends**

* * *

><p>"Get out! Get out! GET OUT!" Rachel yelled, stomping her foot like an indignant child.<p>

"You really think that's going to work?" Finn said from his spot on the bed, looking up from his laptop to watch his wife pacing the floor in front of him, an amused smirk playing at his lips.

"I just want her out of me already!" Rachel pouted, sitting down on the bed in a huff. "I'm tired and sore and I just want to see what she looks like. She was supposed to be here a week ago Finn! This is all your fault you know! She obviously inherited this stubbornness from you!"

Finn laughed and sat down the laptop to grab Rachel's hand, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles reassuringly.

"Something tells me that her stubbornness has less to do with me and more to do with you." He said, giving her his trademark lopsided grin. "Her last name might be Hudson but I have a feeling she'll be all Berry this one."

"What are you saying Finn?" Rachel asked indignantly, pushing herself off from the bed and walking around to the other side of it. "Are you trying to say I'm stubborn? That's not a very nice thing to say to your wife you know, especially when she's tired, sore and the size of a bus!"

"You are not the size of a bus Rachel. You can't even tell you're pregnant from the back. And I wasn't saying you were stubborn. I was merely pointing out the fact that, just like her mother, our unborn daughter is not one to be hurried. She'll come on her own sweet time and I'm sure when she does she will make a grand entrance and command the attention of everyone there when she does. And just like her mother, she will be totally worth the wait when she does arrive.

"Which is going to be never!" Rachel exclaimed, taking off her housecoat and throwing it across the chair before pulling back the covers and sliding into bed. "Harper Grace Hudson, this isn't funny anymore! You hear me in there? Mommy wants you out now!" she said, poking her abdomen for emphasis.

"You better listen to your Mommy baby girl." Finn reached over to rub his hand across Rachel's swollen belly, "She means business!"

Finn leaned down to place a kiss on Rachel's stomach. "Goodnight. Love you both" Finn said, reaching up to give Rachel a kiss on the lips before settling back into his spot and picking his laptop back up.

Rachel rolled onto her side facing Finn and closed her eyes. She knew she was being childish but she'd been waiting 9 months to be able to hold her baby and she just wanted to see her little face and know that she was okay. It wasn't that Rachel didn't enjoy being pregnant, in fact she loved it. Knowing that a part of her and Finn was growing inside of her was one of the best feelings in the world but Rachel was already 8 days overdue and nothing was happening. Rachel wasn't stupid, she knew that due dates were merely an estimate but she had convinced herself she was going to go into labour early and with every day that passed her patience got thinner and thinner. She'd tried everything in the last week. Finn had taken her out for spicy food. She'd ordered that pizza that had an insane amount of garlic on it but all that had done was give her the worst breath possible for two days. Kurt had brought her over a big dish of eggplant parmesan but that hadn't worked either and two days ago she'd resorted to trying castor oil in an effort to get labour started but she'd just ended up spending an embarrassing amount of time in the bathroom. She definitely wasn't trying that again! There was one more thing she hadn't tried though. To be honest she'd just been too tired the last week to even think about it and she wasn't sure she'd even have the energy to try but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Hey honey?" Rachel said, looking at her husband with a devilish grin.

"Ya babe?" Finn replied, not taking his eyes off the laptop screen.

"I was thinking…there is something we could do that might help get labour started." Rachel said, licking her lips. She brought her hand over and lightly danced her fingers up and down Finn's arm.

"I'm not sure we should try that pregnancy pizza again Rach. We just got the garlic smell out of the bedroom."

Finn still hadn't taken his eyes off the computer screen.

"I'm not talking about the pizza." Rachel said, reaching over to slam down the cover of Finn's laptop. "I'm talking about something else and you need to be paying attention to me for it to work!"

"Sorry, I'm just trying to catch up on some work before the baby comes. I'm listening now hon. What is it?" Finn put the laptop on his nightstand and turned on his side to face Rachel, giving her his undivided attention.

"Do you remember that episode of Friends we watched a few weeks back? The one where Rachel was overdue like me and was trying to get Ross to help her?" Rachel looked at her husband to see if he was catching on yet and was pleased to see a smile slowly come to his lips as the realization of where she was going with this conversation finally dawned on him. "I take it you see where I am going with this?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Do I ever, and you don't have to ask me twice." He exclaimed, reaching over and pulling Rachel to him, wrapping his arms around her body and bringing his mouth down onto hers in a fiery kiss, a small groan escaping him when he felt Rachel's tongue dart out and brush against his lips, begging entrance.

Luckily for Finn, his and Rachel's sex life hadn't been affected by her pregnancy for the most part. Despite the fact they'd been together for over ten years now and married for almost four, they still acted like two horny teenagers in love. That being said though, the last month or so of the pregnancy had taken its toll on Rachel and because of that Finn hadn't been seeing much action lately so to speak. To say that he was thrilled at the sudden turn of events that was currently going down in their bedroom was an understatement.

Finn relinquished his assault on Rachel's lips long enough to roll her over so she was lying on her back. Propping himself up on one elbow he began unbuttoning her pajama top with the other hand. The material fell to the sides as the last button was undone and Finn ran his hand slowly across Rachel's burgeoning belly before bringing it up to her breasts, gently grazing his thumb across one nipple. Rachel moaned and arched her back into his hand, her eyes fluttering shut. Lowering his head to her breast, Finn pulled the nipple into his mouth, rolling it gently with his tongue till it pebbled, before turning his attention to her other breast and lavishing the same attention on it. Reaching down, he untied the drawstring on his wife's pajama pants before sliding his hand inside to cup her through her panties, already damp with arousal.

Rachel mewled and bucked her hips forward at the sensation of Finn's hand on her mound, her body itching for more contact.

"Touch me." She practically panted, making eye contact with Finn, her brown eyes almost black with desire. Hooking his finger in the band of Rachel's underwear, Finn pulled them aside to run a finger through her slick folds as she moaned breathily beneath his touch. "More." She sighed and Finn obliged, sliding two fingers into her heated core and gently pumping them inside her slick centre.

Rachel moaned deeply, reaching up to pull Finn's face to hers for a passionate kiss, the familiar heat of her arousal beginning to build inside of her at a deliciously fast pace. Every muscle in her body began to tense up as Finn began curling his fingers forward, rubbing the most sensitive spot inside of her and she let out a low keening wail as her orgasm washed over her quickly and unexpectedly, the hot burning flames of desire lapping at her every nerve like an out of control fire, threatening to consume her whole before it finished its assault on her body.

Before Rachel was even finished coming down from her orgasm, Finn was pulling off her pajama pants and underwear. He began planting soft gentle kisses on the insides of her thighs before grabbing her legs and hooking them over his shoulders. Rachel didn't even have time to collect her thoughts before she felt Finn's hot breath all over her most sensitive area. She let out a squeal and her entire lower body lifted off the bed as Finn gently pulled her sensitive nub into his mouth and began sucking on it. The hot, burning heat overtook her once more and she felt that familiar peak again as another orgasm washed over her. She writhed on the bed, fisting the sheets beneath her and screaming Finn's name as every muscle in her body tensed and released; her every nerve shuddering with the sensations. Finn released his grip on Rachel's clit as the last of her orgasm washed over her. Wiping his face on the sheets, he softly kissed her belly button before throwing himself down on the bed next to her.

"Feel good?" he asked, already knowing the answer. He laughed when Rachel could barely form the words to reply with a mumbled affirmative.

Rachel pushed herself up onto her knees and slid her pajama top off. Leaning over, she lowered her mouth down onto Finn's, her breasts grazing his chest and causing him to growl with pleasure. Her tongue darted out to brush against his lips, and Finn opened his mouth, deepening the kiss. She could taste herself on Finn's lips as their tongues danced together in perfect harmony. She ran her hands through his thick hair, fisting little tufts of it as she went. Finn moaned into Rachel's mouth, the sensation tickling her lips and she broke the kiss to run her tongue down his neck to his collarbone, nipping and sucking as she went. Carefully she repositioned herself till she was settled on her knees in front of him, his legs stretched out on either side of her. She dragged her nails down his taut abdomen, tickling him gently as she went before hooking them into the waistband of his boxer briefs, pulling them down till his erection was released. Grabbing him firmly by the base of his shaft, Rachel lowered her mouth down, taking his entire cock into her mouth before sliding her lips back up again.

Finn let out a guttural moan and his eyes rolled back in his head. He was positive he would never ever get tired of his wife sucking him off. It had been years since he'd had to think of the mailman when he and Rachel were together but he was starting to think he might have to today.

"Oh God babe! That feels amazing." He managed to choke out as his wife continued to slide his cock as far into her mouth as it would go before bringing it back out again, grazing her teeth on his head every time and causing every single nerve in his body to tingle with the sensation. He buried his hands in her hair, holding onto it for dear life. His entire body began to tense involuntarily as a burning sensation started in his abdomen and began rapidly spreading itself out to the rest of his body. His muscles practically pulsated with every beat of his heart and he could feel himself teetering dangerously close to the edge as Rachel began running her tongue up and down his shaft, licking the moisture from his tip as she went.

"Baby you gotta stop." He practically whined, pulling softly on Rachel's hair to get her attention.

Rachel slid her mouth off Finn's cock with a pop, a devilish grin playing at the corners of her mouth as she wiped it with the back of her hand. Licking her lips, she pushed his boxer briefs all the way down before carefully lifting her knees up and over Finn's legs till she was straddling him, his hands on her waist to steady her. She teased his tip with her wetness before lowering herself all the way down at a torturously slow pace. Rachel moaned loudly and tossed her head back, as Finn filled her up deep inside and began slowly pumping himself inside her. She bucked her hips hard against his, meeting him thrust for thrust as another orgasm began to build inside of her.

Finn kept one hand on his wife's waist and slid his other hand up to caress Rachel's rather large abdomen before bringing it up to her breasts. He gently pinched her nipple between his thumb and index finger, knowing that it would drive her crazy and was rewarded with a keening wail from his wife. The sweet, delicious heat began burning inside of him again as he watched his wife moving on top of him, her breasts bouncing with every movement and her head thrown back with pleasure. He could feel her muscles began to tense and he knew she was close. He lowered his hand between them till he found what he was looking for. He began brushing his thumb back and forth over Rachel's clit with varying degrees of pressure giving her the last push she needed to send her over the edge. He grunted with pleasure as her slick walls began to flutter wildly around his cock, clenching and unclenching over and over as she continued to roll her hips to meet his thrusts.

"Finn. Finn. Finn." Rachel panted repeatedly as she shut her eyes tight against the stars exploding in her vision. Every muscle in her body shuddered and trembled under the assault of yet another orgasm and she cried out at the sensation as every ounce of tension in her body floated away.

As the last waves of pleasure rippled through Rachel, Finn grunted and tensed up as he came, thrusting deeply as he spilled himself inside of her. Rachel moved her body up and down, practically milking his cock till he squeezed her hip and pretty much begged her to stop, the head of his penis entirely too sensitive to continue as the last of his orgasm petered out, taking all of his energy with it. Finn's entire body relaxed into the mattress, spent with pleasure. Holding Rachel gently he managed to roll them onto their sides, pulling her body as close to his as he could get. He placed a kiss on her sweaty forehead, his fingers dancing lazily across her back as their heartbeats began returning to normal and their breathing slowed.

Finn could feel the fluttering against his skin and smiled, reaching his hand down to caress his wife's belly, his daughter's movements causing Rachel's abdomen to dance and ripple repeatedly.

"Looks like we woke someone up." Finn murmured and Rachel placed her hand over his, intertwining their fingers and snuggled her face into his neck.

"Don't we always?" She whispered.

Finn smiled to himself, remembering the first time this had happened. He had been completely freaked out and had flat out refused to sleep with Rachel anymore while she was pregnant. It was only after the OB/GYN had reassured him several times that it was completely normal for their lovemaking to wake the baby up and that the baby was completely safe and in no way aware of anything that was happening on the outside that he was able to sleep with Rachel again. Good thing, because it had happened pretty much every time they'd made love since.

"Hey, where are you going?" Finn asked, pouting at the sudden loss in contact as Rachel began to squirm away from his embrace.

"The same place I have to go 4 million times a day, the bathroom." Rachel sighed, sliding out from Finn's embrace and heaving herself off the bed to make the trek down the hall.

Finn listened to make sure Rachel made it the bathroom fine, closing his eyes when he heard her close the bathroom door behind her. Exhausted but content, Finn pulled the blankets over himself and waited for his wife to come back to bed. He was asleep within seconds.

"FINN!"

Finn's eyes snapped open at the sound of his wife's voice and he leapt out of bed, every nerve pulsating at the shock of going from sound asleep to wide awake in seconds. He cleared the span of their bedroom in two steps and rushed into the hallway to find Rachel standing outside the bathroom door, her lips shaped into a perfect "O" of shock and both hands resting on her belly.

"What is it? Is she okay" he spoke, his voice trembling with every word.

Rachel's face broke into a wide grin as he met her husband's gaze.

"My water just broke."

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are love <strong>

Also before anyone jumps all over me and says that this story is unrealistic and nobody's water actually breaks like that unless its the movies I am here to tell you that my water did break like that. It does happen. :)**  
><strong>


End file.
